


McBuszo

by snail_satan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bus kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/pseuds/snail_satan
Summary: Hanzo and McCree matched on tinder, but after a couple weeks of talking, when McCree comes over for his first date at Hanzo's, he discoveres some very unual kinks he has.





	McBuszo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this work together with Sasja

The story begins with a bus.

Hanzo was fucking the bus with his big dick right in the exhaust pipe. He had a secret bus kink no one knew about. He once stole a bus and now has it parked in his backyard for personal pleasures. This hot guy named McCree was coming over later so Hanzo had to get his sexual frustrations out of him before hand. He didn’t want to come across as too desperate.

Hanzo and McCree matched on tinder three weeks prior and this will be their first date. After all that time conversing, Hanzo finally got the courage to invite McCree over. Well, only two weeks of talking, the first one they just exchanged eggplant and tongue emojis over and over.

What he didn’t know was that Mccree already arrived at Hanzo’s place earlier. And he was ringing the doorbell furiously for several minutes already. See, McCree is really stupid and he can’t read a clock. He tried to read the time by the sun’s position like a real cowboy but thats give or take two hours accurate. 

McCree also has no patience, so he decided to just break in, figuring Hanzo just didn't hear him ringing.As McCree stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was the shit ton of bus toys and statues laying around the house. Also an uncomfortably large amount of bagels. Stacked. Everywhere. 

McCree looked around to find Hanzo, but he wasn’t anywhere inside. He figured he’d check the back yard, but first McCree needed to take a shit. So he went into Hanzo’s bathroom, and found the bathtub filled with grapefruit’s. He decided to ask Hanzo about that later.

After the cowboy finished taking a shit he went back to check the backyard. As he approached his destination he could hear the sound of k-pop music getting louder and louder.

‘’Aye that's my kind of music arr.’’ He said as he peeked past the curtains into the backyard.

He found Hanzo heavily thrusting something behind the bus that was parked in his yard. McCree got so pissed because he has the shortest temper ever and gets annoyed easily. He figured Hanzo was cheating on him and fucking someone else behind that bus. Even though they weren’t in a relationship yet. 

He stormed out the back door onto the patio and started throwing things in Hanzo’s direction. Anything he found there, like flower pots, and patio chairs, and this cat that was sitting there. Lol jk McCree would never throw a cat he loves cats too much.

McCree throwing shit at Hanzo scared the archer so bad that he came right into the bus.

‘’DOKI DOKI what was that!’’

Hanzo spun around like a mad man to see McCree standing there shocked. 

“Where is the bitch!!!” McCree yelled.   
“What?”  
“The bitch youre fucking!!!” 

Hanzo turned the colour of a teenage girls panties on her first period.

‘’Ummmmm oh nowie… you mean Bussy senpai??’’ Hanzo is so embarrassed bc his secret kink has been found out. Well, one of them, anyway.

“Arr ya mean ya were here just fuken that bus ovah therrr?” McCree yelped.

Upon seeing Hanzo’s flustered look down at his feet, McCree realized he wasn’t joking. Hanzo was actually fucking that bus.

“Oh…’’  
‘’Wellrr, guess I can work with that.. Somehow.’’

‘’OWO really???’’ Hanzo says.

“Ye babe I’ll love yer no matterrr what kinks yer have‘’

Hanzo’s surprised expression turns into one of pure joy and excitement.

“Well come get in here you big hairy man!!!”

McCree jogged over to Hanzo and kneeled down next to him behind the bus.

‘’Err,, Don't think this exhaust pipe has enough space for two cockets tho’’

‘’Oh don't worry my pipe has plenty of space!’’

McCree, heavily turned on, took off his clothes to match Hanzo’s nakedness. (That wasn’t mentioned before, but hanzo was butt naked.) 

“I haven’t ridden nothin but a horse yet before arr”

‘’Just do the same thing you saw me doing with Bussy’’

Hanzo went back and inserted himself into Bussy. He gestured McCree to join the chain behind him. McCree still a virgin, was nervous as fuck. He slowly guided his hard cock towards Hanzo’s firm buttcheecks. They were so firm McCree couldn't slide his gun in!!!

‘’Arr your buttcheecks are so firm i cant slide my gun in!’’

‘’Oh here have some oil I used as lube for bussy’’

Hanzo handed over the can of oil to McCree. The cowboy opened the cat and poured some over both his piemel and Hanzo’s buttcheecks, directly being able to slither in easily.

‘’Aye there we go!!’’

McCree’s huge dick still felt tight inside of Hanzo, but how he was able to thrust inside of him. Because he’s new at this, his thrusting rhythm was way off from Hanzo’s. But they were both still into it. Hanzo had this sudden urge right before he came to pop himself out of the bus, and slip McCree out of him by turning around, and ejaculating right onto McCree’s dick.  
Much like a water hose. 

The sight alone of seeing Hanzo spray onto McCree’s dick made the cowboy cum right away, the world around McCree turned all colorful and bright, feeling like a warm summer afternoon walking through a beautiful forest. 

Hanzo licked the dripping cum right of off McCree’s softening cock. Which started making a balloon deflating noise as it dropped down.

‘’Holy dicklets mate’’ 

They both collapsed onto the soft grass of Hanzo’s backyard, panting heavily.

After a while Hanzo sits back up and looks down at McCree.

‘’So, Coffee?’’

The end.


End file.
